


Bound For Hell

by alycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Sam does that shouldn't turn Dean on, but they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound For Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: extreme underage (Sam is 8, Dean is 12), dub-con, frottage.

"Dean!"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the too eager sound of his little brother but he wasn't really surprised when the bed beside him dipped and Sam clambered on top of him.

"Deaaaaan. Dean, Dean, Dean."

Despite the weight of Sam on top of him, Dean managed to turn on his back and blinked blearily eyed up at the form straddling him.

"Sammy? What time is it?"

"Sam! And it's late enough. Wake up!"

Considering the very limited amount of light that came in through the blinds Dean did very much doubt that it was late enough, but with Sam squirming on top of him he wasn't one to protest. Instead of responding though he let his eyes slide shut and he both felt and heard Sam's heavy sigh as his little brother shifted up higher to straddle Dean's waist. The new position made the curve of sam's ass press perfectly against Dean's morning wood but he didn't say anything, hoping that if Sam thought that Dean had gone back to sleep, he might continue to try to wake him up.

He was proven right when Sam rocked against him, the small curve of sam's ass pressing perfectly against Dean and the pleasure of it was enough that Dean clenched his hands into the sheets, trying to keep himself from moaning. Sam continued to protest, trying to wake him up and squirming in the most delicious way.

Dean knew he should say something, push Sam off, but instead he reached up to wrap his arms around Sam and he smiled when Sam let out a delighted laugh. They rocked together, Sam's body fitting perfectly against his own and the pleasure zinged through Dean's body. When Dean pushed his fingers against Sam's sides, the boy moved even harder, struggling against the tickling and each twist of his body brought Dean closer and closer to his release.

"Dean!" Sam laughed. "Stop it. Let me go!"

He looked even younger like that, face free of tension as he laughed and Dean loved him so much it was almost painful, and yet there was no way he could stop himself from rutting up against Sam, rubbing their bodies together and indulging himself in the way Sam's coltish limbs felt against him. It was even better when he was surrounded by the scent of Sam, sweet and clean in the way only a little boy could be.

"This is what you get for waking me up so early, Sammy," Dean managed to get out, rolling his hips and pressing the tips of his fingers against Sam's ribs. "Say uncle!"

He knew Sam wouldn't, the kid was much too stubborn and instead he squirmed even harder, trying to get away. Dean's cock was almost painfully hard where it pressed against his little brother, boxers wet with pre-come and he hoped that the sheets separating them would be enough for Sam to not feel it.

"Let me go!" Sam cried out but he was still laughing and Dean was happy their dad was away on a hunt or he would be storming inside the bedroom, angry to have been woken up.

"Shit," Dean bit out and he saw Sam's confusion. "Sorry, you just kicked me, kiddo."

"Not a kid!" Sam protested even though at eight he was very much a kid.

For some reason that was what pushed Dean over the edge and he came against his brother's small body, forcing himself to tickle Sam further to keep his brother from realizing what was happening. He pulled in a deep breath of Sam's scent, the one that was home in a world without one. His cock twitched out a few last drops and Dean slumped back into the bed, letting Sam go and the boy was off the bed in an instant.

"Fine!" Sam said, sticking his pink tongue out. "But just for that I'll have the last Cheerios."

He turned and left the room and Dean did _not_ look at the way Sam's pajama pants hung low on his hips. When the door slammed shut Dean groaned, rolling over to his stomach and hiding his face in the pillow. Sam was the best thing in Dean's world, and yet he couldn't keep his hands off. Couldn't keep himself from rubbing up against Sam whenever he got the chance or thinking about his little brother when he wrapped his hand about his own dick in the shower.

There was no doubt that Dean Winchester was going to hell.


End file.
